Action Comics Vol 1 882
and tells Thara that the petal was the only thing that made the trip to Earth with her. Lois is still talking to Chris when the Squad K arrives. Chris takes off to intercept Squad K in mid-air, intending to draw them away to save his mother and Lana. Kara and Thara then arrive to confront the threat together. While the Kryptonian trio engage the Squad K and Hazard tells Guardian his and Science Police's assistance is not need or wanted, Reactron holds back because his suit lacks flight capabilities at the present time. So he takes to the streets and begins destroying things indiscriminately until Hazard warns him to stop. Kara, Thara and Chris race into the demolished sewer system, chased by the army. When the young Kryptonians pause as they see the destruction they are being blamed for, Squad K catches up with them. However, Chris has a plan. He tells Supergirl and Thara to stand down and be taken into custody. They are immediately cuffed in "Red Sun shackles" which depower them and led away by Squad K when Reactron arrives. He slaps a powerless Kara to the ground and receives another stern lecture from Hazard. Then Thara and Chris explain to Hazard their side of the story and tell him Reactron isn't there to support Squad K but to tie up the loose ends permanently. Just as Hazard realizes they've been tricked by Reactron and General Lane... Reactron executes Hazard and Squad K. The Kryptonian teenagers are at the non-existent mercy of Reactron, who begins choking Supergirl. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * ** Antagonists: * ** *** Other Characters: * * Mon-El Locations: * ** ** Metropolis Museum of Science & Industry Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Captain Atom, Chapter Four | Synopsis2 = Captain Atom wakes in a campsite belonging to a resistance group and is personally greet by a now friendly Jenny Blake and the mage and ogre, Danel and Aggaro, respectfully. But Captain Atom is very distressful of everything that is going on and want answers, especially from Blake who is now helping him. Blake, who reveals herself to be none other than Natasha Irons, explains to Atom that she has been infiltrating the United States Army where she learned of Captain Atom being controlled by the said military and has been working with the magical world's resistance. Her 'capture' at the castle helps to shade her agenda. Natasha also reveals to Captain Atom that his capture by the military was committed by General Sam Lane and Project 7734, and was used by Lane as a sort of gifting exchange to Mirabai, The Forlorn, of her magical kingdom that Natasha and Atom are in, in securing a pact between them in order to have a magical force among 7734's black ops to combat Superman and New Krypton. Since then, Mirabai has been using the brainwashed Captain Atom to do her bidding in putting down those who oppose her, earning him the moniker "The Arrow of The Forlorn". Natasha notes that given Captain Atom's skin being highly resistant to magic, Mirabai's use for him has been of great value to her when used against her enemies who wield powerful magics. Captain Atom is shock of this revelation and protest of being a good man, but then remembers his actions as Monarch which greatly troubles him. Suddenly, Wodan angrily storms out of his tent, still upholding his vendetta against Captain Atom, and again attempts to slay him. The men at the campsite prevents him from going after Captain Atom. But the men suddenly backs away from Wodan, who he thinks that they are intimated by him; however, the real reason that they are afraid is what is standing behind Wodan: Major Force. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * *Danel * *Wodan Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *''Supergirl: The Hunt for Reactron'' continues from and concludes in . | Trivia = * Lana Lang's mysterious illness was revealed in Supergirl: Death and the Family | Recommended = | Links = * Supergirl Comic Box Commentary review }}